Cat Tale/Credits
Here are the credits for Cat Tale. Opening Credits Miramax Films presents In association with NicThic Cinemation Studios and Media Rights Capital A Out of the Blue Enterprises production CAT TALE Closing Credits Directed by Tim Maltby Screenplay by Kevin Munroe Aaron Mendelsohn Cleve Nettles Original Story by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Produced by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Executive Producers Modi Wiczyk Angela C. Santomero Samantha F. Alpert Molly Ortega Edited by Rene Edwards Music by John Powell Casting by Mary Hidalgo Sarah Halley Finn Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Story Storyboard Artists Keith Baxter Daniel Chong Mike Disa Jun Falkenstein Will Finn Carolyn Gair Skip Jones Denise Koyama Javier Ledesma John Rice Jeff Siergey Melissa Suber Editorial Editorial Production Supervisor Kelly Granite First Assistant Editor Luke Guidici Second Assistant Editors James Kirkpatrick Vartan Nazarian Additional Editors Caleb Elbourn Ed Fuller Audel LaRoque James Sharp Production Coming soon! NicThic Cinemation Studios Crew Animation Services provided by NicThic Cinemation Studios Indianapolis, Indiana, United States Post Production Coming soon! Canine Loop Group Steve Alterman Kirk Baily Jack Blessing William Calvert Robin Atkin Downes Eddie Frierson Kerry M. Gutierrez Jean Gilpin Rif Hutton Sean Kenin Donna Lynn Leavy Ann Magnuson Juan Pope Hudson Thames Matthew Wolf Lynnanne Zager Feline Loop Group Steve Apostolina Maggie Baird Susan Boyajian June Christopher Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill Vicki Davis Nika Futterman Elisa Gabrielli Jackie Gonneau Bridget Hoffman Karen Huie Danielle Judovits Lex Lang Marcella Lentz-Pope James Taku Leung Hope Levy Anne Lockhart Alex Mandelberg David Michie Heidi Brook Myers Jonathan Nichols Paul Pape Devika Parikh Chrystee Pharris Michelle Ruff Dennis Singletary Shane Sweet Byron Thames Lisa Wilhoit Ruth Zalduondo Dave Zyler Stereoscopic Conversion 2D to 3D Stereoscopic Conversion NicThic™ 3D Dynamics Executive Stereoscopic Producer Laurene Toliver Stereoscopic Producers Delois Dumas Georgeann Bean Lead Stereographer Retha Schulte Executive Production Manager Johanne Boles Production Manager Monty Scroggins Stereo Editor Angelena Younger Stereo 3D Supervisor Quinn Kiefer Line Producer Laquita Blackmon Digital Asset Manager Blossom Chapa Assistant Production Manager Eldridge Paxton Editorial Coordinator Lynna Wiles Production I/O Coordinator Lavonia McNally Senior Production Coordinators Alysa Kemp Selene Kilgore Production Coordinators Sha Herrington Terra Mabe Cordelia Hundley Stephnie Sheppard Jong Rountree Q.C. Operators Christiana Legg Tisa Muniz Lead Stereo 3D Artists Lenita Alcorn Willian Boss Evan Kuhn Collene McKinley Velda Keane Victor Dunway Dalton Antonio Part Lead Stereo 3D Artists Joselyn Cramer Dodie Mosby Rosario McFarlane Ruthanne Crane Lean Duffy Dagmar Schott Marx Bourne Shayne Vogel Larhonda Hammer Allyn Norwood Janina Lowery Hue Christman Breana Geer Carmelita Goldstein Ressie Breen Pamella Gerard Joshua Ayers Mike Snowden Sumiko Grimm Bernardo Deleon Kendall Salgado Tracee Hamel Leandro Finn Janita Hinton Latonya Gentile Part Lead Clean-plate 3D Artists Shalanda Armijo Natacha Sinclair Part Lead Rotoscope Artists Ranee Nagel Joaquin Taber Agripina Galvez Billi Posey Anisa Sander Part Lead Stereo Compositors Wenona Dowell Jessia Weinstein Stereo 3D Artists Nathanael Hutchens Genia Stepp Anastasia Lindberg Marisha Shin Lavern Brenner Concetta Cooke Yoshie Lerma Roslyn Bruner Cynthia Pauley Aletha Villegas Winnie Brennan Bernie Spearman Santina Hite Audie Linares Marylee Lorenzo Jamar Pham Anjelica Cordell Danae Crabtree Flor Pleasant Jammie Costa Candis Olivares Rachelle Melancon Lawana Will Risa Gauthier Jennell Cupp Victorina Elston Jong Howe Tuan Gossett Ehtel Han Joaquin Westmoreland Elwood Chan Corinne Baron Ghislaine Velasquez Britta Stump Angeline Sigler Ozie Rickman Marylyn Vaught Suzette Kimmel Myrna Martz Rozella Landrum Fallon Sisson Marcelle Milburn Tobi Earl Brynn Simone Carmelo Bratton Tera Dover Kristofer Tice Danilo Crisp Ozella Walter Maxie Abney Libby Headley Julieann Sadler Georgianne Eaton Terrilyn Noble Jung Fraley Garret Gamez Karleen Najera Ladonna Dalton Anja Chow Lakisha Shelby Virgina Iverson Nilsa Musgrove Gayla Jay Alexandria Katz Hedwig Spinks Vergie Ho Myrle Jude Kip Burdick Zulema Boatwright Felice Connors Riva Logue Shantay Morrill Ara Petit Violeta Crist Keven Moya Ulysses Hubert Lennie Lamm Renda Lugo Janyce Durant Romelia Whalen Anderson Brandt Melania Prewitt Caitlin Dobbs Althea Humphrey Cheri Luther Christin McCreary Palmer Jeffers Ofelia Gardiner Birgit Clinton Tawnya Bills Eartha Strong Markita Hyland Nanci Smoot Catheryn Leon Malik Kopp Casimira Beal Fleta Hogg Shellie McManus Sima Ogden Mellie Meacham Clean-plate 3D Artists Tom Cavanaugh Kayleigh Currie Harriett Gomes Theressa Rowan Chieko Shorter Breana Colburn Katelin Finch Cecil Bunnell Rosella Brackett Sheena Swann Alexander Suarez Val Gulley Elia Hendricks Collen Sherrill Krysten Lim Clarine Kilgore Rivka Picard Cleopatra Horvath Jovita Bernstein Yasmin Cote Carline Hoppe Tanja Lumpkin Yukiko Comstock Hai Willett Dante Sierra Sarita Dudley Shirlene Christiansen Reinaldo Berman Carter Salinas Rashida Moreau Libby Earle Yuki Bordelon Mayme Odell Tiffaney Larose Man Antonio Helga Cheatham Tifany Bachman Latosha Rinehart Shala Mabe Jospeh Matteson Janeen Chan Rebekah Kilpatrick Shanda Pederson Sherill Cota Alexa Word Selma Billings Stefani Valenzuela Teodoro Huskey Lorean Duvall Sang Conti 3D Stereo Compositor Val Elrod Rotoscoping Artists Jenifer Tobias Tod Meehan Aretha Sisk Ima Crist Coletta Kinney Lizette Rangel Bridgett Monson Joleen Lind Loyce Lowery Breanna Sowers Jina Stern Celena Hinds Jen Masters Caroyln McKeever Carola Covington Jetta Do Adella Gulley Kizzy Asbury Laveta Kunkel Danyel Light Alisia Lackey Corey Griggs Production Assistants Jeanine Miranda Breann Fisk Music Coming soon! Soundtrack Credits Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:NicThic Wiki